Milagros pueden…
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Un dolor en el pecho que a veces era inaguantable; la inexplicable nostalgia o aquella cosa cercana a la tristeza que, durante las noches no lo dejaba dormir, el sentimiento de hallarse totalmente solo y ajeno al mundo... y aquel "Para siempre" que nunca llegó a concretarse... Shot Final alternativo de la ruta "Miracles May". Sweet Pool y sus personajes pertenecen a Nitro Chiral.


**_Milagros pueden…_**

_"Para siempre..."_

Esa frase resonaba a menudo en su cabeza; más de lo que pudiera atreverse a admitir. Lo distraía durante sus clases, se lo llevaba consigo durante el trabajo; haciendo que se le cayeran las cajas o que derramara lo que estuviera sirviendo; incluso en ocasiones su madre tenía que llamarlo varias veces para que volviera de donde sea que estuviese con preocupación, pues decía que, de a ratos, sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte y se llenaban de nostalgia; como si añorara algo.

Él le decía que no se preocupara, que no era grave, que solo estaba algo cansado entre la escuela y el trabajo…

Pero no era del todo cierto. Siendo franco consigo mismo, si había algo que le molestaba… o que le atormentaba; no podía ponerle un nombre exacto a ese sentimiento. Y eso le parecía tan tonto que prefería guardárselo para si en vez de angustiar a sus padres con eso… no quería resultarles una carga más pesada de la que ya era.

Sin embargo, desde que despertó del coma, luego de aquel extraño accidente, a menudo lo asaltaban sentimientos extraños que no sabía cómo definir: Un dolor en el pecho que a veces era inaguantable; la inexplicable nostalgia o aquella cosa cercana a la tristeza que, durante las noches, sin que nadie lo viera le cerraba la garganta en un espeso nudo que casi lo hizo llorar un par de veces.

Lo peor era la sensación de que algo faltaba, de que estaba incompleto. De que nadie nunca llegaría a conocerlo del todo, a comprenderlo del todo.

Y luego estaba esa estación. Cada vez que pasaba por allí, se sentía extraño… mucho más que en otras ocasiones, se sentía más cómodo que en su propia casa, respiraba tranquilo, sintiéndose seguro allí, queriendo correr, pero sin saber exactamente en qué dirección. Luego se recriminaba por dejarse llevar por semejantes devaneos y volvía a tomar el tren a casa.

_"Para siempre…"_

Esa frase traía consigo tanta melancolía que comenzaba a tenerle idea. Una vez, mientras se duchaba, lo asaltó como un fantasma, como una visita indeseada… y durante todo el día se sintió ajeno, aislado… y tan inmensurablemente solo.

Para completarlo todo; estaba ese compañero de clases que no podía recordar aunque le dijeran su nombre. Sus padres le dijeron que no le diera tanta importancia, que no se forzara a recordar o podía lastimarse, pero sentía que olvidaba algo importante con él, que había perdido algo importante al no recordar nada de él…

Y sin darse cuenta pasaron 5 años en los que se forzó a evadir la situación; a seguir con su vida. Más que porque tuviera ganas de hacerlo, porque sentía que se lo debía a alguien… a alguien que había hecho un gran sacrificio por él.

Hasta el día que, por impulso, decidió bajarse en esa estación y caminar sin rumbo hasta un edificio… caminó casi por diez minutos hasta llegar. No sabía exactamente a dónde iba, pero su instinto lo llevó allí; y él, sin llevarle la contraria lo siguió… aunque sin saber con qué fin.

Estuvo parado en frente casi por media hora, mientras un sentimiento sin nombre se anidó en su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar, mientras hacía fútiles esfuerzos para diluir el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?— preguntó alguien descansando su mano en su hombro. La sensación de esa mano y ese aroma dulce que lo rodeó se le hizo tan familiar. Lo llevó de nuevo al techo de la academia, al laboratorio de química, a la calidez de la tarde en medio de su habitación. Y tuvo que volver el rostro para verle.

Cabello oscuro, piel pálida… y aquellos ojos que nunca confiaban en nadie…

De sus labios salió aquel nombre como si lo que había anhelado por años estuviera por fin a su alcance…

_Youji…_

El muchacho de cabello negro frente a él sonrió con tanta gentileza que sintió ganas de llorar de alegría ante la sensación de que al fin estaba completo. Y, de nuevo, en un impulso, lo encerró entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que sintió sus músculos crujir.

— Te encontré…— susurró en su oído… y el muchacho le correspondió el abrazo.

— Si— contestó— tardaste mucho… Tetsuo.

_"Youji… quédate a mi lado para siempre…_

_— Está bien" _


End file.
